


Love Me Like You Do

by Idetta



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idetta/pseuds/Idetta
Summary: I let you set the pace 'cause I'm not thinking straightFandom: SpartacusSpoilers: Gods of the ArenaMusic: Love me like you do by Ellie GoldingWarnings: Female nudity, f/f sex, drug use





	

Much love and thanks to my amazing beta Seneca.

This fanvid is a non-commercial transformative work permitted under the Fair Use criteria of the Copyright Act (s107)


End file.
